Your Guardian Angel
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: Will Blackarachnia be fated to remain half organic forever? Sequel to "Lost Without You" Epilogue to my songfic series for ElitaxOptimus! Rated T just in case, but there's really not much...


Your Guardian Angel

_A songfic oneshot for Black Arachnia (Elita-1) and Optimus Prime._

_Epilogue to "Lost Without You." This story is written in __**third person. THIS IS THE LAST OF THE SERIES!**_

_The song, "Your Guardian Angel" is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did. _

__

_Previously…_

"Optimus?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Elita!" he turned around. In the darkness, a light shone down on Elita. She was fully inorganic once more, like she was in his dream earlier. She had beautiful purple designs on her black legs, and her arms.

"Optimus…thank you." Her arms wrapped around him and he found himself lost in her arms.

"Elita…" his hand stroked the back of her head. He kissed her hard and let go, breathless. "Elita, what happened?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Are you…back?" he asked, not daring to ask if she had become offline and wouldn't have to bear being half-organic anymore.

"Thank you."

"Elita?!" he woke up. He jumped out of his berth and headed for hers, even against Ratchet's complaints and struggles to get him back to his berth.

"Elita!" he pulled back the curtains. "Elita!"

_I'm lost without you_

__

_When I see your smile_

"Prime, she's still temporarily offline!" Ratchet growled, annoyed.

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

Optimus made a move to remove the white cloth that was covering Elita's entire body but Ratchet held his arms back.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

"Get back to your berth," Ratchet ordered. "I need to run tests on you."

"Ratchet there's no time –" Optimus began.

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

"No time? Of course there's time, but for only Primus knows how long." Ratchet walked Optimus back to his berth, which was across from Elita's. "The Decepticons haven't been seen for twenty-one human days. Megatron must have been hurt pretty badly from Starscream's attack." He looked over at Ultra Magnus, who was peacefully recharging on his berth. "And our leader is well on the road to recovery."

Optimus impatiently looked over at Elita's curtain-drawn bed. "What about Elita? How is she? Did you save her?"

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_Ratchet scowled down at Optimus and hooked up wires to Optimus's circuits. "Yes I saved the young'un. She's all right, but will probably need to rest for a very long time."

"When I asked if you saved her, I meant –"

"I know what you meant," Ratchet said gruffly. Then he sighed, and took out the key from a subspace compartment. He handed it to Optimus and returned to his high-tech computers. The wires connected to Optimus started extracting energon from his body. "Blackarachnia….exists…"

Optimus felt a hole rip through his spark.

"…No more," Ratchet finished._  
I will never let you fall_

Optimus's optics sharply looked up at Ratchet. "What?"_  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Ratchet cracked a smile. "That slicer weapon is actually a medical tool the humans use in their hospitals. The Decepticons merely modified it with Cybertronian technology so it could kill Transformers, to absorb their inorganic life force. Little did they know that not only would it absorb but it could also sustain their inorganic life force, especially with the help of the AllSpark." Ratchet then grinned widely. "The key served its purpose. The AllSpark fragments are still intact and locked up. The slicer is now being examined by Wheeljack and Perceptor."

"The slicer caused Elita to lose tremendous amounts of energon," Optimus commented, remembering the pool of energon that had formed around her.

"Yes, that's true. The slicer had cut through her side and the armor that encased her spark chamber. It cut her organic half of her spark out of her chest and nearly killed her. We would have lost her if you hadn't already retrieved the key from Sari, Prime. The key managed to keep her alive but only just. I had to use the slicer to take the life force from another bot, however, to keep Elita alive," he added sadly. "That other bot was already on the road to the Matrix."

Optimus stared in horror at Ratchet. "Who?"

"Air Raid," Ratchet answered hollowly. "He's the most impulsive AerialBot and fought directly with Shockwave before Shockwave fled. When the other AerialBots were recuperating, he joined in the fight again. Unfortunately that just resulted in his death."

Optimus blinked slowly. "Air Raid…."

"Of course, I asked for his permission to take his inorganic life force before he offlined," Ratchet finished. "By now Air Raid is safely in the Matrix."

Optimus and Ratchet held a moment of silence of respect for Air Raid's memory.

"The others are fine, all healed by now," Ratchet concluded.

Optimus longingly looked back at Elita's berth. "So she's fully inorganic once more?" he whispered.

"Yes, although I have made modifications for her armor and frame, which is why I covered her with the white cloth. She'll show herself to you when she's ready, Optimus," Ratchet said as he read through his scans. "All right, you seem fine. Your circuits are all running normally." He took the wires out and handed Optimus an energon cube.

When Optimus took the energon cube from Ratchet, he heard the sound of a curtain rustling. He and Ratchet both looked over at Elita's bed, and saw a dark hand pull back the curtains. She did not show her face, but her voice emanated from behind the curtains.

"Ratchet? Are you there?" she called out.

"Yes, I'm coming." Ratchet gave Optimus a "drink-that-Energon!" look before going over to Elita. Optimus downed the cube and was about to get up from the berth when Ultra Magnus's voice stopped him.

"Ah, Optimus Prime, you're awake I see."

"Yes sir," he responded. He looked over at Ultra Magnus and saw that his leader had sat up on his berth.

"Optimus, stay there," Ratchet ordered from next to Elita. Optimus glared at the chief medical officer but stayed on his berth. Ratchet returned to whispering quietly with Elita, and Optimus would have heard what they were talking about if Ultra Magnus hadn't continued their conversation.

"How are you feeling?" the Autobot leader asked.

"I'm doing better, sir," Optimus answered impatiently.

"You did well in the last battle," Ultra Magnus told him. "As did you, Ratchet," he said loudly enough for the older bot to hear.

"Thank you sir," Ratchet said as he stepped out from the curtains. He grabbed another energon cube and handed it to Elita. When Elita's arm extended to take the cube, Optimus glimpsed a slim, black arm with purple markings. He tried to see her face but the curtain blocked his view.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

"Optimus!" Comet squealed from the entrance. He turned to see his younger sister dash over to his berth and envelop him in a hug. "Are you okay? I didn't think you got hurt that badly but you –"

"Boss bot!" Bumblebee and Jazz came in after Comet and crowded around Optimus's berth. "You're awake!"

"Good to see you awake, Prime," came Ironhide's voice from the entrance as he walked in, followed by Hot Rod and Rattrap.

Annoyed by the sudden flow of visitors, Ratchet chased them all out. "We don't want to pressure these young'uns, do we?" he barked after them. "They're still recovering! Only two visitors at a time!"

Feeling as if a huge burden had lifted from Optimus's chest, the mech laid back down on his berth. He knew Ratchet was right – Elita would show herself to him when she was ready, and he was not going to push her. All he could do until then was wait.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

The next day, Optimus was discharged from the med bay. He waited anxiously for Elita to be discharged and for her to come to him, like she did in his dream, but she didn't come.

_Seasons are changing_

Sentinel didn't acknowledge Optimus's presence, but that wasn't surprising. The other bots were extremely relieved that Optimus had recovered.

_And waves are crashing_

As the Autobots continued recovering from the heavy Decepticon attacks and built their new base, Elita slowly regained her confidence that she had lost when she had become half-organic.

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

Elita asked Ratchet not to announce to anyone that she was dispatched from the med bay, and he agreed. Instead, she quietly made it to Optimus's quarters, undetected. Inside, Optimus wasn't looking at data pads like he should have been. Optimus was repairing the lotus flower that Elita had broken.

_I can show you I'll be the one_

At the gentle knock at the door, Optimus looked up. "Come in," he said.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

He stood up when he saw Elita enter. Her armor was black with purple markings all over her body. She looked like the Elita in his dreams.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

"Elita," Optimus whispered.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

"Hey," she smiled. She went over to his desk, where he was repairing the crystal flower. She gave it a small smile but made Optimus let go of it. "Let's talk."

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?" he asked with a small smile.

Elita let go of his hands. "Okay, fine. You don't want to talk?" she turned to leave, but Optimus caught her wrist.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

"Of course I want to talk to you," he murmured.

_Please don't throw that away_

He turned her around and hugged her close to his spark, not letting her go. "I missed you so much."

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

2 years later…

"An aunt?" Comet gaped.

Optimus and Elita smiled and nodded down at the surprised silver femme.

"I'm gonna be an _aunt?!_" she shrieked.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asked, amused. He put his left arm around Elita's waist and brought her closer to him.

_I will never let you fall_

"Of course not!" Comet stood up excitedly from her berth. She had just woken up to find her brother and his sparkmate knocking on her door. "I'm so excited! But I have to prepare the sparkling's room and everything! No, I insist!" she said, not letting Optimus and Elita voice their opposition. "As a future aunt, I think it is my duty to make sure that the sparkling is ready with a…wait…is it a femme or a mech?" she asked.

Elita laughed and looked sideways at Optimus, who chuckled. "A mech," he answered.

"As a future aunt, I think it is my duty to make sure that the sparkling is ready with a handsome room waiting for him!" Comet finished.

"Do what you please then, but make sure to check back in with one of us from time to time," Optimus said. "You'll be placing the room next to ours, then?"

"Of course! Where else?" Comet pulled out some data pads from her desk so that she could begin planning. "I need Jazz's opinion!" she rushed out of the room, leaving Optimus and Elita wrapped in each other's arms as they wondered what their sparkling would be like.

The Decepticons had attacked numerous times in the past two years, but none were as serious as it had been two years ago. Megatron was furious that Blackarachnia had stayed with the Autobots and reverted back to Elita-1, and for the first year it seemed as if his purpose in the battles had been to retrieve her. However, when he failed for the ninth time, he abandoned her and instead targeted oil mines and factories. Since the appearances of the Decepticons had decreased over the past year, Elita had finally consented and mated with Optimus, agreeing to start their own family at last.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

As Elita and Optimus walked toward the rec room, hand in hand, Optimus reflected on their past.

"I wasn't there for you in the past and I regret everything," he began. "So I want to make an oath to you, right here and now, for the future."

Elita looked at him. "All right."

Optimus put his hand over his spark and Elita put her hands over his hands. "Elita-1, you are the love of my life, the reason for my existence. I promise to love you forever, to serve you forever, to be there for you no matter what, and to protect you with my life."

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Elita smiled tenderly as he continued, "I hope that we can always forget the past and focus only on the present and the future. You mean everything to me and I would die without you." He brought her hands up to his lips and he kissed them. "I will be your guardian angel for life," he promised. "I love you now and I'll love you forever."

_I will never let you fall_

"As will I," Elita grinned. As soon as their lips met, they heard a giggle. Turning their heads sharply to the left, they both glared death at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The Twins had just arrived to hear Optimus say, "I love you now and I'll love you forever."

"That was really cute!" Sideswipe said innocently when the two spotted them. "We were just passing by! Just continue with your kiss…" he turned to Sunstreaker and prodded him to go. "Go!" he whispered. "Before they kill us!"

Elita grinned and kissed Optimus again as the Lamborghini Twins ran to their quarters without stopping, and closed the doors behind them.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
